Bênçãos do Trabalho
O Direito à Preguiça ;Paul Lafargue Em 1770 apareceu em Londres um escrito anônimo intitulado: Essay on Trade and Commerce.Um ensaio sobre o negócio e o comércio. Fez na época um certo barulho. O seu autor, grande filantropo, indignava-se pelo fato de a plebe manufatureira da Inglaterra ter metido na cabeça a idéia fixa de que na qualidade de Ingleses todos os indivíduos que a compunham terem, por direito de nascimento, o privilégio de serem mais livres e mais independentes do que os operários de qualquer outro país da Europa. Esta idéia pode ter a sua utilidade para os soldados cuja bravura estimula, mas quanto menos os operários das manufaturas dela estiverem imbuídos, tanto melhor para eles próprios e para o Estado. Os operários nunca deveriam considerar-se independentes dos seus superiores. É extremamente perigoso encorajar semelhantes manias num Estado comercial como o nosso, onde talvez sete oitavos da população tenham pouca ou nenhuma propriedade. A cura não será completa enquanto os nossos pobres da indústria não se resignarem a trabalhar seis dias pela mesma soma que eles ganham agora em quatro”. Assim, cerca de um século antes de Guizot, pregava-se abertamente em Londres o trabalho como um travão às nobres paixões do homem. “Quanto mais os meus povos trabalharem, menos vícios existirão, escrevia Napoleão de Osterode no dia 5 de Maio de 1807. Eu sou a autoridade ... e estaria disposto a ordenar que ao domingo, passada a hora dos ofícios divinos, as lojas estivessem abertas e os operários fossem para o seu trabalho.” Para extirpar a preguiça e curvar os sentimentos de orgulho e de independência que esta gera, o autor de Essay on Trade propunha encarcerar os pobres nas casas ideais do trabalho (ideal workhouses) que se tornariam “casas de terror onde se fariam trabalhar 14 horas por dia, de tal maneira que, subtraído o tempo das refeições, ficariam 12 horas de trabalho completas”. Doze horas de trabalho por dia, eis o ideal dos filantropos e moralistas do século XVIII. Como ultrapassamos esse nec plus ultra! As oficinas modernas tornaram-se casas ideais de correção onde se encerram as massas operárias, onde se condena a trabalhos forçados, durante 12 e 14 horas, não só os homens, como também as mulheres e as crianças.No primeiro congresso de beneficência realizado em Bruxelas, em 1857, um dos mais ricos manufatureiros de Marquette, perto de Lilie, o Sr. Scrive, aplaudido pelos membros do congresso, contava com a mais nobre satisfação de um dever cumprido: “Introduzimos alguns meios de distração para as crianças. Ensinamo-lhe a cantar durante o trabalho, a contar também enquanto trabalham: isto distrai-as e faz-lhes aceitar com coragem aquelas doze horas de trabalho que são necessárias para lhes proporcionar os meios de existência” – Doze horas de trabalho, e que trabalho! impostas a crianças que não têm doze anos! – Os materialistas lamentarão sempre que não haja um inferno para nele pôr estes cristãos, esses filantropos, carrascos da infância! E dizer que os filhos dos heróis do Terror se deixaram degradar pela religião do trabalho ao ponto de aceitarem depois de 1848, como uma conquista revolucionária, a lei que limitava o trabalho nas fábricas a doze horas; proclamavam, como um princípio revolucionário, o direito ao trabalho. Que vergonha para o proletariado francês! Só escravos teriam sido capazes de uma tal baixeza. Seriam necessários vinte anos de civilização capitalista a um grego dos tempos heróicos para conceber um tal aviltamento. E se as dores do trabalho forçado, se as torturas da fome se abateram sobre o proletariado, mais numerosas do que os gafanhotos da Bíblia, foi ele que as chamou. Este trabalho, que em Junho de 1848 os operários reclamavam de armas na mão, impuseram-no eles às suas famílias; entregaram, aos barões da indústria, as suas mulheres e os seus filhos. Com as suas próprias mãos, demoliram o lar, com as suas próprias mãos, secaram o leite das suas mulheres; as infelizes, grávidas e amamentando os seus bebês, tiveram de ir para as minas e para as manufaturas esticar a espinha e esgotar os nervos; com as suas próprias mãos, quebraram a vida e vigor dos seus filhos. – Que vergonha para os proletários! Onde é que estão essas bisbilhoteiras de que falam as nossas trovas e contos antigos, ousadas nas afirmações, francas de boca, amantes da divina garrafa? Onde estão essas mulheres prazenteiras, sempre apressadas, sempre a cozinhar, sempre a cantar, sempre a semear a vida gerando a alegria, dando à luz sem dores filhos sãos e vigorosos?... Temos hoje as raparigas e as mulheres da fábrica, insignificantes flores de pálidas cores, com um sangue sem rutilância, com o estômago deteriorado, com os membros sem energia!... Nunca conheceram o prazer robusto e não seriam capazes de contar atrevidamente como quebraram a sua concha! E as crianças? Doze horas de trabalho para as crianças. O miséria! – Mas todos os Jules Simon da Academia das Ciências Morais e Políticas, todos os Germiny da jesuitaria, não teriam podido inventar um vício mais embrutecedor para a inteligência das crianças, mais corruptor dos seus instintos, mais destruidor do seu organismo do que o trabalho na atmosfera viciada da oficina capitalista. A nossa época é, dizem, o século do trabalho; de fato, é o século da dor, da miséria e da corrupção. E, no entanto, os filósofos, os economistas burgueses, desde o penosamente confuso Augusto Comte até ao ridiculamente claro Leroy-Beaulieu; os intelectuais burgueses, desde o charlatanescamente romântico Victor Hugo até ao ingenuamente grotesco Peres de Kock, todos entoaram cantos nauseabundos em honra do deus Progresso, o filho mais velho do Trabalho. Ao ouvi-los, a felicidade ia reinar sobre a terra: já se sentia a sua chegada.. Iam aos séculos passados vasculhar o pó e a miséria feudais para trazerem sombrios contrastes às delícias dos tempos presentes. – Acaso nos fatigaram, esses saciados, esses satisfeitos, outrora ainda membros da domesticidade dos grandes senhores, hoje criados de pena da burguesia, generosamente alugados; acaso nos fatigaram com o camponês do retórico La Bruyere? Ora, eis o brilhante quadro dos prazeres proletários no ano do progresso capitalista de 1840, pintado por um dos deles, pelo Dr. Villermé, membro do Instituto, o mesmo que, em 1848, fez parte daquela sociedade de sábios (Tiers, Cousin, Passy, Blanqui, o acadêmico, estavam lá) que propagou nas massas os disparates da economia e da moral burguesa. É da Alsácia manufatureira que fala Villermé, da Alsácia dos Kestner, dos Dolífus, essas flores da filantropia e do republicanismo industrial. Mas antes que o doutor esboce diante de nós o quadro das misérias proletárias, escutemos um manufatureiro alsaciano, o Sr. Th. Mieg, da Casa Dolífus, Mieg e C.ª, descrevendo a situação do artesão da antiga indústria: “Em Mulhouse, há cinqüenta anos (em 1813, quando nascia a moderna indústria mecânica), os operários eram todos filhos do solo, que habitavam a cidade ou as aldeias próximas e possuíam quase todos uma casa e muitas vezes um pequeno terreno.”Discurso pronunciado na Sociedade Internacional de Estudos Práticos de Economia Social de Paris em Maio de 1863 e publicado em L’Economiste français da mesma época. Era a idade de ouro do trabalhador. Mas então a indústria alsaciana não inundava o mundo com os seus tecidos de algodão e não tornava milionários os seus DolIfus e os seus Koechlin. Mas vinte e cinco anos depois, quando Villermé visitou a Alsácia, o minotauro moderno, a oficina capitalista tinha conquistado a região; na sua bulimia de trabalho humano, tinha arrancado os operários dos seus lares para melhor os torcer e para melhor espremer o trabalho que continham. Era aos milhares que os operários acorriam ao apito da máquina. “Muitos, diz Villermé, cinco mil em dezessete mil, eram obrigados, pela carestia das rendas, a instalar-se nas aldeias vizinhas. Alguns habitavam a duas léguas e um quarto da manufatura onde trabalhavam. Em Mulhouse, em Dornach, o trabalho começava às cinco horas da manhã e acabava às cinco horas da tarde tanto no Verão como no Inverno .... Era preciso vê-los chegar todas as manhãs à cidade e vê-los partir à noite. Há entre eles uma multidão de mulheres pálidas, magras, caminhando de pés descalços por cima da lama e que, à falta de guarda-chuva, trazem, atirados sobre a cabeça, quando chove ou neva, os aventais e as saias de cima para protegerem o rosto e o pescoço, e um número mais considerável de crianças pequenas não menos sujas, não menos pálidas e macilentas, cobertas de farrapos, todas engorduradas do óleo dos teares que lhes cai em cima enquanto trabalham. Estas últimas, melhor preservadas da chuva pela impermeabilidade das suas roupas, nem sequer têm no braço, como as mulheres de que acabamos de falar, um cesto onde estão as provisões do dia; mas trazem na mão, ou escondem debaixo do seu casaco ou como podem, o bocado de pão que os deve alimentar até à hora do seu regresso a casa. Assim, à fadiga de um dia de trabalho excessivamente longo, visto que tem pelo menos quinze horas, vem juntar-se para estes desgraçados a das idas e vindas tão freqüentes, tão penosas. Daqui resulta que à noite chegam a suas casas oprimidos pela necessidade de dormir e que no dia seguinte saem antes de terem repousado completamente para se encontrarem na oficina à hora da abertura.” Eis agora as espeluncas onde se amontoavam aqueles que habitavam na cidade: ”Vi, em Mulhouse, em Dornach e nas casas vizinhas, dessas miseráveis instalações onde dormiam duas famílias cada uma a seu canto, sobre a palha colocada sobre o tijolo e retida por duas tábuas... Esta miséria em que vivem os operários da indústria do algodão no distrito do Alto-Reno é tão profunda, que produz este triste resultado: enquanto que nas famílias dos fabricantes, mercadores de panos, diretores de fábricas, metade das crianças atinge os vinte e um anos, essa mesma metade deixa de existir antes mesmo de completar os dois anos nas famílias de tecelões e de operários de fábricas de fiação de algodão.” Falando do trabalho da oficina, Villermé acrescenta: ”Não é um trabalho, uma tarefa, é uma tortura e infligem-na a crianças de seis a oito anos. ... É esse longo suplício de todos os dias que mina sobretudo os operários nas fábricas de fiação de algodão.” E, a propósito da duração do trabalho, Villermé observa que os forçados das galés só trabalhavam dez horas, os escravos das Antilhas uma média de nove horas, enquanto que existia na França que tinha feito a Revolução de 89, que tinha proclamado os pomposos Direitos do Homem, manufaturas onde o dia de trabalho era de dezesseis horas, nas quais davam aos operários uma hora e meia para as refeições.L.-R. Villermé, Tableau de l’État Physique et Moral co Ouvriers dans les Fabriques de Coton, de Laine et de Soie (Quadro do Estado Físico e Moral dos Operários nas Fábricas de Algodão, de Lá e de Seda), 1840. Não era pelo fato dos Koechlin e de outros fabricantes alsacianos serem republicanos, patriotas e filantropos protestantes que tratavam desta maneira os seus operários; porque Blanqui, o acadêmico, Reybaud, o protótipo de Jerôme Paturot, e Jules Simon, o mestre Jacques político, constataram as mesmas amenidades para a classe operária nos fabricantes muito católicos e muito monárquicos de Lilie e de Lyon. Trata-se de virtudes capitalistas que se harmonizam às mil maravilhas com todas as convicções políticas e religiosas. O miserável aborto dos princípios revolucionários da burguesia! O lúgubre presente do seu deus Progresso! Os filantropos proclamam benfeitores da humanidade aqueles que, para se enriquecerem na ociosidade, dão trabalho aos pobres; mais valia semear a peste ou envenenar as fontes do que erguer uma fábrica no meio de uma povoação rústica. Introduzam o trabalho de fábrica, e adeus alegria, saúde, liberdade; adeus a tudo o que fez a vida bela e digna de ser vivida.Os índios das tribos guerreiras do Brasil matam os seus doentes e os seus velhos; testemunham a sua amizade acabando com uma vida que já não é animada por combates, por festas, por danças. Todos os povos primitivos deram aos seus estas provas de afeição: os Messagetas do mar Cáspio (Heródoto), bem como os Wens da Alemanha e os Celtas da Gália. Nas igrejas da Suécia, ainda há pouco se conservavam davas chamadas davas familiares que serviam para libertar os parentes das tristezas da velhice. Como estão degenerados os proletários modernos para aceitarem com paciência as terríveis misérias do trabalho de fábrica! E os economistas continuam a repetir aos operários: Trabalhem para aumentar a fortuna social! E, no entanto, um economista, Destutt de Tracy, responde-lhes: nas nações pobres que o povo está à sua vontade; é nas nações ricas que de um modo geral ele é pobre.” E o seu discípulo Cherbuliez continua: ”Os próprios trabalhadores, ao cooperarem na acumulação dos capitais produtivos, contribuem para o acontecimento que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, os deve privar de uma parte do seu salário.” Mas, ensurdecidos e tornados idiotas pelos seus próprios berros, os economistas continuam a responder: Trabalhem, trabalhem sempre para criarem o vosso bem-estar! E, em nome da bondade cristã, um padre da Igreja Anglicana, o reverendo Townshend, prega: “Trabalhem, trabalhem noite e dia! Ao trabalharem, fazem crescer a vossa miséria e a vossa miséria dispensa-nos de vos impor o trabalho pela força da lei. A imposição legal do trabalho exige demasiado esforço, demasiada violência e faz demasiado estardalhaço; a fome, pelo contrário, não só é uma pressão calma, silenciosa, incessante, como também o móbil mais natural do trabalho e da indústria, ela provoca também os mais poderosos esforços.” Trabalhem, trabalhem, proletários, para aumentar a fortuna social e as vossas misérias individuais, trabalhem, trabalhem, para que, tornando-vos mais pobres, tenham mais razão para trabalhar e para serem miseráveis. Eis a lei inexorável da produção capitalista. Porque, ao prestarem atenção às insidiosas palavras dos economistas, os proletários se entregaram de corpo e alma ao vício do trabalho, precipitam toda a sociedade numa destas crises de superprodução que convulsionam o organismo social. Então, porque há superabundância de mercadorias e penúria de compradores, as oficinas encerram e a fome fustiga as populações operárias com o seu chicote com mil loros. Os proletários, embrutecidos pelo dogma do trabalho, não compreendem que é o supertrabalho que infligiram a si próprios durante o tempo da pretensa prosperidade a causa da sua miséria presente, em vez de correrem ao celeiro de trigo e de gritarem: “Temos fome e queremos comer!... Sim, não temos nem uma moeda, mas, pobres como estamos, fomos nós quem ceifou o trigo e vindimou a uva... “ – Em vez de cercarem os armazéns do Sr. Bonnet de Jujureux, o inventor dos conventos industriais, e de clamar: “Sr. Bonnet, aqui estão as vossas operárias ovalistas,Ovaliste: operário que torna as sedas ovais. moulineuses,Moulineur: operário que fia e torce mecanicamente Os fios de seda crua. fiandeiras, tecedeiras, elas tremem de frio nos seus tecidos de algodão passajados de modo a condoer os olhos de um judeu e, no entanto, foram elas que fiaram e teceram os vestidos de seda das cocotes de toda a cristandade. As desgraçadas, trabalhando treze horas por dia, não tinham tempo de pensar na “toilette”, agora, elas estão desempregadas e podem ostentar um grande luxo com as sedas que trabalharam. Mal perderam os dentes de leite, dedicaram-se à sua fortuna e viveram na abstinência; agora, elas têm tempos de lazer e querem gozar um pouco dos frutos do seu trabalho. Vamos, Sr. Bonnet, entregue as suas sedas, o Sr. Harmel fornecerá as suas musselinas, o Sr. Pouyer-Quertier os seus paninhos, o Sr. Pinet as suas botinas para os seus queridos pezinhos frios e úmidos... Vestidas dos pés à cabeça, dar-vos-á prazer conômico-las. Vamos, nada de hesitações o Sr. é amigo da humanidade, não é verdade? E cristão ainda por cima! Ponha à disposição das suas operárias a fortuna que estas lhe construíram com a carne da sua carne. – É amigo do comércio? – Facilite a circulação das mercadorias; eis consumidores acabados de encontrar; abra-lhes créditos ilimitados. É obrigado a compor com negociantes que não conhece de parte nenhuma, que não lhe deram nada, nem sequer um copo de água. As suas operarias pagarão como puderem: se, no dia do vencimento, elas fogem e deixam protestar a letra, levá-las-á à falência e, se elas não tiverem nada para penhorar, exigirá que elas lhe paguem em orações: elas o conduzirão ao paraíso, melhor do que os seus sacos negros com o nariz cheio de tabaco.” Em vez de se aproveitarem dos momentos de crise para uma distribuição geral de produtos e uma manifestação universal de alegria, os operários, morrendo à fome, vão bater com a cabeça contra as portas da oficina. Com rostos pálidos e macilentos, corpos emagrecidos, discursos lamentáveis, assaltam os fabricantes: “Bom Sr. Chagot, excelente Sr. Schneider, dêem-nos trabalho, não é a fome, mas a paixão do trabalho que nos atormenta!” E esses miseráveis, que mal têm forças para se manterem de pé, vendem doze e catorze horas de trabalho duas vezes mais barato do que quando tinham trabalho durante um certo tempo. E os filantropos da indústria continuam a aproveitar as crises de desemprego para fabricarem mais barato. Se as crises industriais se seguem aos períodos de supertrabalho tão fatalmente como a noite se segue ao dia, arrastando atrás de si o desemprego forçado, e a miséria sem saída, também levam à bancarrota inexorável. Enquanto o fabricante tem crédito, solta a rédea à raiva do trabalho, faz empréstimos, volta a fazer empréstimos para fornecer matéria-prima aos operários. Tem de se produzir, sem refletir que o mercado se obstrui e que, se as mercadorias não chegarem a serem vendidas, as suas ordens de pagamento acabarão por se vencer. Encurralado, vai implorar ao Judeu, lança-se a seus pés, oferece-lhe o seu sangue, a sua honra. “Um bocadinho de ouro ser-lhe-ia mais útil, responde o Rothschild, tem 20 000 pares de meias em armazém, valem vinte soldos, compro-lhas por quatro soldos.” Obtidas as meias, o Judeu vende-as a seis e a oito soldos e embolsa as conômico moedas de cem soldos que não devem nada a ninguém: mas o fabricante recuou para melhor saltar. Chega finalmente o degelo e os armazéns despejam-se; lança-se então tanta mercadoria pelas janelas que não se sabe como é que elas entraram pela porta. É em centenas de milhões que se cifra o valor das mercadorias destruídas: no século passado, queimavam-nas ou lançavam-nas à água.No congresso industrial realizado em Berlim em 21 de Janeiro de 1879, avaliava-se em 568 milhares de francos o prejuízo que a indústria de ferro tinha sofrido na Alemanha durante a última crise. Mas antes de chegar a esta conclusão, os fabricantes percorreram o mundo à procura de colocação para as mercadorias que se amontoavam; forçam o seu governo a anexar Congos, a apoderar-se de Tonquim, a demolir com fogo dos canhões as muralhas da China, para aí darem saída aos seus tecidos de algodão. Nos séculos passados, era um duelo de morte entre a França e a Inglaterra para saber quem teria o privilégio exclusivo de vender na América e nas colônias. Milhares de homens jovens e vigorosos purpurearam os mares com o seu sangue durante as guerras coloniais dos séculos XV, XVI e XVII. Os capitais abundam como as mercadorias. Os financeiros já não sabem onde conôm-los; vão então para as nações felizes que passeiam ao sol a fumar cigarros pôr caminhos de ferro, construir fábricas e importar a maldição do trabalho. E esta exportação de capitais franceses termina uma bela manhã em complicações diplomáticas: no Egito, a França, a Inglaterra e a Alemanha estavam prestes a agarrar-se pelos cabelos para saber quais os usurários que seriam pagos em primeiro lugar; em guerras no México para onde são enviados os soldados franceses exercerem a profissão de oficial de diligências para encobrir más dívidas.La Justice, do Sr. Clemenceau, na sua parte financeira, dizia a 6 de Abril de 1880: “Ouvimos defender a opinião de que, à exceção da Prússia, os milhares da guerra de 1870 foram igualmente perdidos pela França, e isto sob a forma de empréstimos periódica mente emitidos para o equilíbrio dos orçamentos estrangeiros; esta é também a nossa opinião.” Avalia-se em cinco mil milhões o prejuízo dos capitais ingleses nos empréstimos às Repúblicas da América do Sul. Os trabalhadores franceses não só produziram os cinco mil milhões pagos ao Sr. Bismarck, como continuam a servir os juros da indenização de guerra aos Oluvier, aos Girardin, aos Bazaine e outros portadores de títulos de rendimento que originaram a guerra e a derrota. No entanto, resta-lhes um prêmio de consolação: esses milhões não ocasionarão guerra de recuperação. Estas misérias individuais e sociais, por muito grandes e numerosas que sejam, por eternas que pareçam, desaparecerão como as hienas e os chacais à aproximação do leão, quando o proletariado disser: “Quero isso.” Mas para que ele venha a ter consciência da sua força, é preciso que o proletariado calque aos pés os preconceitos da moral cristã, econômica, livre-pensadora; é preciso que ele regresse aos seus instintos naturais, que proclame os Direitos da Preguiça, milhares de vezes mais nobres e sagrados do que os tísicos Direitos do Homem, digeridos pelos advogados metafísicos da revolução burguesa; que ele se obrigue a trabalhar apenas três horas por dia, a mandriar e a andar no regabofe o resto do dia e da noite. Até aqui, a minha tarefa tem sido fácil, tinha apenas de descrever males reais que todos nós conhecemos muito bem infelizmente. Mas convencer o proletariado de que a palavra que lhe inocularam é perversa, que o trabalho desenfreado a que se dedica desde o início do século é o mais terrível flagelo que já alguma vez atacou a humanidade, que o trabalho só se tornará um condimento de prazer da preguiça, um exercício benéfico para o organismo humano, uma paixão útil ao organismo social, quando for prudentemente regulamentado e limitado a um máximo de três horas por dia, é uma tarefa árdua superior às minhas forças; só fisiologistas, higienistas, economistas comunistas poderão conômico-la. Nas páginas que se seguem, limitar-me-ei a demonstrar que, atendendo aos meios de produção modernos e à sua potência reprodutiva ilimitada, tem de se dominar a paixão extravagante dos operários pelo trabalho e conôm-los a consumir as mercadorias que produzem. Categoria:O Direito à Preguiça